


Prompts and stuff

by SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, I take almost any requests, I'll be adding tags as I get more prompts, M/M, Mention of Death, Other, Self-Harm, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: So this is going to be a test. I'm going try taking prompts. I will write most anything but smut isn't really up my alley. I will if I like the idea enough but only if I like it.If you want to leave a prompt just put it in the comments below.I swear I'm friendly. And not easily offended or disturbed. If you have anything you would like to see let me know





	1. BloodMoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - full moon and ravens.  
> uf guard catches undertale Sans

The little blue skeleton panted as he ran along under the twisted dying pines. Frost creeped around the flat surface of his bones slowly matching towards his joints. He could not  _Freeze_ up. Heh. not right now at least. That dark psychopath was probably not far behind him. He leaped a fallen tree trunk the end of his black basket ball shorts caught pin the twisted and broken remain of a branch striving off the knobby tree. He yelped as he was jerked and landed face down in the snow and ice. 

He moaned and pushed himself up noticing the a soft white light shining down through the trees. Shit! The moon! On the surface it was nothing more than a giant shiny space rock, but here in the underground. This underground specifically it was a large orb of illuminated magic used to find monsters in the dark. Lost kids, criminals, and new transdimensional pets.

The short skeleton sprinted blindly. He just needed to get away. His breathing was a harsh panting spewing clouds of mist into the air temporarily blocking part of vision. Above him we the deep throaty call of a raven. It's crow made him jump a little. His eyes flicked up to find the stupid bird. Big mistake. 

No sooner had his eyelights flicked up then he tripped over a gnarled tree root. He stumbled and almost righted himself when a black and brown shape tackled him. If he had not been unbalanced he could have dodged. But he wasn't that lucky so instead the two of them tumbled to the ground. Razer sharp fangs and the putrid stench of rotten meat wrapped around the little skeleton’s throat as this world's lesser dog latched onto the fragile cervical bones. Sans whimpered unsure if he had the magic for another shortcut. He had been on the run for days now. Damnit he never should have messed with that damn machine. One genocidal human was bad enough but this place was full of absolute nightmares. 

"Finally caught you runt!" Dogamy snarled somewhere unseen but nearby. Dogaressa stepped over her scarred  muzzle looking black in the low light except the silver glint of her metal teeth and right half of her bottom jaw. He shivered he didn’t even want to imagine what had happened for half mandible to be made of steel now. The little skeleton squirmed uneasily. Lesser dog had not let go his grip remaining tight and unchanged. Sans shivered and looked up at the canopy of tormented tree branches above him. 

The wooden fingers reached up clawing angrily at the orb of light interrupting the cover of darkness. The  _moon_ was different from his. His was bright white a cheery and gentle light. This one was reddish orange and seemed to cursing all those who stood underneath it. Well it has certainly cursed him. He whimpered feeling the frost finally takeover his joints. It started in his hands freeing the little bones in place and then his wrists. He was truly starting to panic when the ice had frozen his elbow making it immovable.

It was when his shoulders started cultivating icy farms in the deepest crevices that his night went from nightmare to hell. The dogs all tensed, even lesser dog though he did not let go of the little skeleton. 

"Captain! We have captured the target!" Dogamy announced. Sans should just see the dog of he cringed his neck. He shivered seeing the tall dark silhouette standing in front of the dog. He couldn't make out any details the 'Captain ' was conveniently standing the shadow of a tree. This was bad. He needed to escape he had-

His thoughts cut off as the dark figure lashed out and slashed Dogamy across the face. The dog howled and dropped to his knees. A deep but smooth and threatening voice spoke in a low tone. This monster wasn't half has loud as his own brother or even the boisterous fish monster who led the guard back in his own world but that voice filled the silence in the air better than either of them. 

 **"About time"** the dark monster reprimanded reaching a clawed hand out of the shadows and digging his fingers tips into Dogamy's cut. The dog howled in pain. His whole body jerked and spasmed while his paws clawed at the snow. The little skeleton almost gagged when he heard a faint grating sound. Metal on bone. The metal gloves of the captain had found bone. Magic built up in the little skeleton’s throat threatening make him sick. 

 **"Three days to catch this miserable runt is a pathetic display from your lot."** The captain's voice never lost its imposing and smooth tone, even as he lifted Dogamy off the ground by the muzzle.  **"Do not disappoint me again."**

Dogamy hung limp in the other's grasp. Unconscious no doubt. The little skeleton watching in horror as blood dripped off the powerful dog's muzzle.

"It will not happen again, captain," Dogaressa promised eyes trained on the snow, the trees, anything but her helpless mate. 

 **"Good. I don't think you would enjoy the consequences if disappointed me again."** The captain laughed tossing Dogamy aside like a piece of trash. He stepped forward into the light. The moonlight sliced itself on the edges of the black armor, highlighting them an orange white color. Blood covered combat claws dripped red onto the snow and a skull full of razor sharp fangs smirked at the group. A skeleton raven swooped in from the trees and landed on Captain's spiky black shoulder guards. Crimson eyelights landed on the little skeleton.  **"Now my pet are you going to behave, or am I, the great and terrible Papyrus, going to have to teach some lessons? What will it be Sans?"**

 


	2. soft eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus finds Classic Papyrus and finds him interesting.
> 
> Prompt- The first time two characters make eye contact.

Papyrus tapped his claws impatiently on his chin as he waited for the dogs to appear. They had said that they had found something interesting in the woods. This had better be worth his wait. HE had work to do as the captain of royal guard and waiting for his guards to get there shit together was not on his list of shit to get done. He growled and smacked Sans in the back of the head. The shorter skeleton choked and dropped his bottle of mustard to the ground.

“What the Hell. Boss.” Sans demanded glaring at his brother yellow mustard trailing down his chin. His golden tooth glinted in the flashing red lights on the Snowdin sign, Well the ones that still worked anyways. The sign had once said “Welcome to Snowdin” but someone had modified the sign with black spray paint now it read “Get the fuck out. Snowdin.” It was unanimously agreed as an improvement so no one had tried to fix it. Papyrus leaned against the sign and glare at his brother.

“You are on duty. Which means no drinking.” He snarled at his brother kicking the mustard bottle over the edge of the cliff. Sans snarled and turned to his brother narrowing his one red eyelight. Papyrus knocked him over the head before grabbing the hood of his black jacket and yanked him off the ground. “And don’t think for a second that I don’t know that your mustard is spiked with Fire Whiskey.”

Sans hissed and crossed his arms. His feet dangled a few feet from the ground but otherwise looked unaffected by being held three feet off the ground. The soft thudding sound announced the dog pack was crossing the bridge into snowdin. Papyrus dropped his brother and turned to face the guards. Sans landed without missing a beat though his eyelight followed the swallow trench in the snow to the place where his mustard had taken a swan dive. 

“Captain this is what we found.” Doggo barked. Papyrus blinked twice as a tall slender skeleton was shoved to his knees before the two of them. Papyrus scoffed at what scant clothes the new skeleton was wearing. A white form-fitting top made of what looked to be plastic or rubber and ridiculously short cropped jeans and tight black leggings. A bright red scarf had been tied around his eyes and looped through his jaw silencing the skeleton. Bites and scrapes littered down his arms making a trail to gloves the same shade as the scarf.

“Wha’da hell?” Sans said looking at the new skeleton curiously. Papyrus huffed face betraying nothing of the interest he felt. He reached over and the new skeleton yelped when Papyrus grabbed his chin and jerked his head. There was something familiar about the skeleton in question.

“You found him in the woods?” Papyrus drawled at the pack. In swift jerk, that yanked the skeleton’s head into Papyrus’s hand, he removed the scarf from the other’s face to allow him a good look at the idiot’s face. He froze at what he saw. Bright white eyelights stared back at him. Those eyelights were wide and afraid. They screamed of an innocence that was only seen on young children. Papyrus blinked in surprise. The were so soft actual the entire skeleton seemed that way. Soft. The eyelights drew his attention back. They were so gentle in away that soothed those who looked at them instead inspiring fear. He jammed his thumb into the new skeleton’s mouth and forced it open wide. “Where the fuck are his teeth?”

“Boss I think those flat things are his teeth,” Sans said with a chuckle. Papyrus could not fathom not having fangs. How the hell did he defend himself before he grew into his magic? He turned back to the skeleton in front of him. His eyes were looking over Papyrus with frightened eyelights. Papyrus frowned a little. Sure there was plenty to be afraid of. Sharp fangs, cruel claws, blood red eyelights, a deep scar over the right one and ink black armor. There was ample supply of things to be scared of. But it bothered Papyrus. He hadn’t even started the interrogation yet. This monster wasn’t going to last long.

“Good work. You all can take a break. I will take care of things from here.” Papyrus said to the dog pack as he tied the scarf around the other’s skeleton’s neck and yanked him up. The new skeleton choked as he was dragged to his feet. “Sans come on we’ve got ourselves a new toy.”


	3. what you don't see (Underfell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF Paps struggles with his LV
> 
> Prompt - Addiction

**_This is bad!_ ** Papyrus thought to himself as his hands trembled. His bones were absolutely buzzing in ecstasy. **_Too much! Too Fast!_ ** His body was burning deep down to the marrow but his soul felt withered a cold. He could hardly feel it over the desire running through his bones. The bloodlust. He closed his eyes and wiped the dust off his hands onto a nearby tree. His shaking claws ripping up the bark on the pine. All around him were the piles of dust, rebels against the king. His targets. He _had_ to destroy them. Orders were orders. **_How much Exp did I just gain?_ **

Papyrus Attack 32 Defense 45 HP 1284/1460 LV 14 EXP until next LV 321

_He’s itching for another kill. Anyone would do._

**_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ** Papyrus staggered backward falling on his rear. He grabbed his skull between his hands. **_I can’t let it get higher. I can’t._ ** His teeth throbbed when he clenched his jaw with enough force to cut through two inches of steel. The want, the need to find that last push, to raise his LV one more time nearly pulled him up from the snow like a puppet on strings. He hated to admit it but he _Enjoyed_ the feeling of his LV raising more than the exp rush. Whenever his LV went up it was like he had been reborn. His health refilled and went up. In a wave of pleasant heat, his bones were stronger, he was faster, could see farther hear better. Everything felt sooo much better after his LV rose. **_Maybe one more time? Surely I can handle one more LV._ ** His will was crumbling as the Exp rush was still running through his bones. He sucked in a deep and shook his head. **_No No No No Dammit! I am not that weak!_ **

He could not afford to raise his LV any higher or it would drive him insane. He shivered clawing at the sides of his skull. He snarled under his breath. His whole body felt like a live wire. Every inch of him buzzing pleasantly expecting another hit, another rush. It took every bit of his willpower to just sit there and not go find another monster. His brain so addled by the Exp rush that it reasoned that if he caved for another fix it would have to be a stronger monster. Someone that could give the thrill of a good battle. The image of his claws ripping the limbs off his enemies made him groan. _He wanted to! So badly._

 **_Fuck! Stop thinking about it!_ ** He snapped at himself digging his claws into his skull. Red marrow started welling up from the pits left by his claws. He was losing and the withdrawal had not even hit yet. Papyrus wanted to scream. **_I can’t! I can’t give in!_ ** He pulled his knees up to his chest, tucking his skull between his legs. **_Sans needs me. I can’t lose my head. I can’t give in to this! He has 1 Hp. He’ll dust without me._ **

Papyrus focused on his brother. The way he always left that infernal red sock on the living room floor. Even as it infuriated him, it was also something that helped him hold on in moments like this. It was why he never picked the damn thing up himself. **_I won’t be able to see him pick it myself if I give in now._ ** Papyrus reminded himself and he _would_ see Sans pick up his damn sock. He would dammit. A soft chuckle left his lips. Sans was the best brother for him. His brother’s lazy attitude and disposition for a spiked condiment meant he remained ignorant to Papyrus’s ever-rising LV but he still cared and watched out for Papyrus. He didn’t doubt that when he got home his brother would see something was wrong and try to cheer him up with those horrid puns. He would sit with Papyrus on their decrepit couch and watch whatever trash Mettaton had on. If Sans asked what was bothering him as he did from time to time Papyrus would lie and say it was just the work. Give his brother the same lines had said since he was a kid. Lines he hadn’t believed for years but pacified his brother. **“I don’t get why the answer always has to be violence. We are sensible monsters, we are perfectly capable of sitting and talking out our issues.”**

Papyrus shuddered as a vicious cold sprung up from the depths of his bones. He curled tighter in on himself. A piercing pain started pulsing in the back of his skull. **_Great. The withdrawal is kicking in._ ** He thought to himself before whimpering. So cold. He shivered and whined unable to suffer in silence. He wanted to get up and walk around maybe it would help get rid of the cold chill. . . Or give him the excuse to go and find another monster to escape before the real pain set in. Papyrus gritted his teeth and leaned his into his knees. **_I can handle this. I’ve handled it before. I can handle it again._ ** He reminded himself. **_Just think about something else._ **

Naturally, his mind wandered back to his brother. Sans. The other was his lifeline in every sense of the word. Papyrus probably would have given up and caved to his desires if it hadn’t spelled death for Sans. His brother was the only soul in the whole underground that meant a damn thing to him. The way he never flinched away from Papyrus in fear, mostly because he had no idea how close his brother was to joining the Ferals. Papyrus shuttered. The ferals were the monsters so hopelessly addicted to Exp that they attack without any thought of their own safety. They held no allies everyone was an opportunity for exp. He would not, no; he _could_ not fall that far. Sans needed him. **_Brother. . ._ ** Papyrus moaned the chill in his bones receding leaving a deep nausea in its place. He swallowed reflexively trying to keep himself composed. He tried to ignore the building pain and discomfort and focus on his brother. He tried to list off everything he had seen Sans wearing when he left for work this morning. A rumpled and mustard stained red turtleneck, the black coat Papyrus had given his years ago. The one with white fur on the hood. He had his black and gold basketball shorts on and a pair of worn black sneakers. Lastly, he was wearing one red sock. . . because its mate was sitting on their living room floor. He would swear to Asgore, Sans only wore that sock to drive Papyrus up the walls.

Papyrus lost his train of thought as the nausea made a fervent push dragging up the most horrendous feeling it could find. All of his joints felt weak like he would fall apart any second now, everything was spinning now, and his bones now felt unbearably hot. The snow should be steaming up around him. He moaned loudly have to throw himself forward so he could retch onto the snow and keep his armor relatively clean. Red magic splashed onto the snow as Papyrus expelled any and all unused magic out of himself. His whole body rattling painfully. The artificial light that created the ‘daytime’ feel in the underground was too bright. The pounding in his head turning the light into darts of pain. He closed his sockets trying spare himself a little of the agony. His body convulsed with dry heaves, completely spent of magic. He rolled onto his side barely missing the crimson pool of spent magic. He rattled convulsing in pain. His body was desperate for relief, it wanted to get up and find another hit of Exp and just end this suffering. His mind was barely putting up enough of a fight to keep himself from getting up and giving in. **_Brother . . . Please, I can’t. . . I can’t take it anymore!_ ** He pushed himself up on shaky arms and dragged himself over to a tree. His claws were a blur they were shaking so hard. Still, he tried to dig them in so he could pull himself to his feet. **_Sans, Sans, Sans. . . Help me._ ** If Sans showed up right now there was only one way he could help. Papyrus shuddered. The image of Sans dusting underneath his hands, watching his brother’s eyelights flicker out inches from his own face. He wasn’t even upset at the idea. Papyrus froze. **_No. . . NO! That’s sick! that’s wrong! He is my brother!_ ** He couldn’t let himself go anywhere. He couldn’t stop himself either. **_What should I do? What should I do?_ ** Panicked he slammed his head into the tree truck as hard as he could. Agony laced from his skull all the way down his spine. He hissed but did it again a small cracking sound rumbled inside his skull. He felt something wet run down between his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath seeing faint red drops on the tree. He slammed his head against the tree one more time. This time he got the results he wanted. Everything started fading darker as he passed out. A deep crack running from the top of his left eye socket to his right socket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any kind of prompt or comment. I would love some feedback and critique.


	4. Just say it and I'll be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: confessing with an Edge and a Stretch please. Both are stubborn. Both are nervous. Both really want to get in the others pants  
> By kamitakai  
> The prompt is a good summary

Stretch was dozing on his couch a cigarette burning lazily in his mouth. The warmth of the sun was blanketing his face. His skull tipped back so the sun could hit more of his face. He had lit his nicotine stick up shortly after his little bro and that edgy fuckward had left for patrol.

Two months ago two dark and sharp fanged skeletons had just showed up in Snowdin. They had been hostile and nearly killed Dogamy and Dogaressa. Catching the two of them had been quite difficult they both had far more experience fighting and avoiding unwanted conflict. In the end it was his brother's alternate that ended their game of hide and seek. The short dark skeleton had fallen ill while they had been hiding in Waterfall.

So the taller skeleton had turned them in under the conditions that his brother was healed. Stretch and his Sans, Nicknamed Blue, were put in charge of the two dark skeletons. Which was a lot more work than Stretch wanted to deal with. The dark Sans now called Red was fairly easy to deal with. Just give him a bottle of mustard and he was golden. The dark Papyrus was a perpetual edgy asshole. Earning him the name Edge.

Edge was hard trained in his ways. He refused to just relax. And stars was it annoying. Stretch couldn't count the times Edge had nearly dusted him or Blue for coming up behind him. And it wasn't even fear. He had known it was them but just enjoyed making them jump. The sadistic bastard.

The dark skeleton also wore that black armor all the time. It seemed pretty useless though, since the top of his pelvis and all of his lumbar vertebrae were exposed. The tight black leather pants the bastard wore didn’t help either. They were form fitting enough to show exactly how predatory and graceful those long legs were and kept his the most exciting parts perfectly hidden. Edge knew exactly how to showcase his body.

Stretch could barely admit it to himself but the dark skeleton was definitely attractive. He remembered Blue talking about how cool he thought Edge looked. It had strangely bothered Stretch to hear that his brother was kind of crushing on this dangerous copy of him.

Stretch choked as a large bit of cigarette ash landed in his nose. The ash burned the sensitive bones inside his nose. He started sneezing and blowing into the sleeve of his hoodie desperate to get the burning pain out of his skull. Through the tears in his eyes he could see a dark shape in front of him.

 **“No smoking in the house ashtray.”** Edge’s deep gravelly voice sounded. Stretch glared at the fucker as Edge wiped some ash off his finger onto the front of Stretch’s hoodie. Damnit. One more annoying thing about bastard. He was deadly silent when he wanted to be. Stretch hadn't even heard the door open.

“Son of bitch Edge. That was unnecessary” Stretch snarled still rubbing his nose. Edge rumbled a deep chuckle and leaned in closer evading Stretch’s personal space. Stretch slid back deeper in the couch to avoid touching the dark skeleton in anyway. “You could have killed me. I have 1 HP!”

 **“Oh I'd never get that lucky,”** Edge said unaffected by the glare Stretch was leveling at him. Stretch’s soul dropped a bit at Edge’s words. He knew the bastard didn’t really like either him or his brother but the words has still hurt.

“Still smoking in the house hardly warrants a half assed assassination attempt,” Stretch growled turning away from Edge’s crimson eyelights. The dark skeleton moved closer placing one knee on the couch looming over the top of Stretch. The lazy skeleton stiffened looking up at Edge. The skeleton’s eyelights were narrowed in on his face. Stretch felt his soul beat a little faster. That look on Edge’s face could make him feel like a rabbit in front of wolf even without the other leaning over the top of him.

“What’s the big idea” Stretch demanded reaching up to push Edge away only up have both hands snatched up and pinned above his head by one of Edge's. Stretch shivered feeling the sharp claws of his counterpart scrape against his bones.

 **“That’s what I would like to know”** Edge growled. His other hand hooked underneath Stretch’s jaw and yanked his head up so they were looking eye to eye. **“What the fuck is your problem. I've been playing by all your damn rules. And I'm getting sick of your shit.”**

“Huh? What are talking about?” Stretch spluttered fighting back the magic trying to burn in his cheeks. They were almost chest to chest and with the way Edge had him pressed into the couch his head was craned back almost painfully to meet Edge’s eyelights.

 **“You! You're always watching me and it's fucking annoying,”** Edge snarled. Stretch was sure his cheeks had a faint dusting of of honey colored magic. Edge had noticed! Stretch felt mortified. He hadn't thought Edge had even noticed his checking the other out. Edge tightened his grip on Stretch’s jaw with a deep growl. **“I have given you guys my word that I wouldn't harm anyone. I would think a guardsmen word would carry some weight even in this candyland.”**

 _Oh stars someone kill me now._ Stretch thought shrinking into the couch. _Heh maybe Edge would if I asked him, heh no he'd make me beg or something first._ Stretch shrunk into the couch and looked up at the other skeleton. “I haven't been watching ya cause I don’t trust you.” He mumbled.

Edge narrowed his his eyelights and hissed in a dead cold voice. **“Then why have you been watching me?”**

Stretch felt his cheeks burn up even more. He winced and tried to pull away but both his hands were still pinned above his head. _There no way in hell I can confess to this ass._ Stretch thought clenching his teeth. Edge growled his claws digging into Stretch’s jaw.

 **“I am waiting for an answer ashtrash,”** Edge snapped. Stretch shuddered. He was completely at Edge’s mercy unless maybe Blue came through the door right now. . . Nope he was screwed.

“It wasn't because I don't trust you.” Stretch repeated trying to squirm away without touching Edge. Edge snarled and Stretch tried to look away. Big mistake. His eyes wandered down. He could see in perfect detail the graceful arch of Edge's spine down to the top of his pelvis faint scars littered the bones. Stretch felt his soul stutter in his chest. _Damnit why did the asshole have to look so nice?_

 **“Oh.”** Edge said as he noticed the blush on Stretch’s face. Stretch blushed harder as an impish grin curved Edge’s fangs up. **“So you weren't watching me out of distrust?”** He purred. Stretch prayed a hole would open up beneath him and swallow him up. The hand on his jaw moved instead grabbing the back of the couch. Edge used the new leverage to draw himself closer. Stretch bit back a whimper as their ribcages touched. **“Than are you watching me for pleasure?”**

Stretch quickly shook his head. “Heh, no way Edgelord. Why would I like someo- Ngh” Stretch gasped as Edge’s hand had moved again meaning more of the skeleton’s weight was pushing into him. The smooth black metal of Edge's armor was cold even through the hoodie.

 **“Really? You seem a little riled up for not being interested.”** Edge purred enjoying how Stretch’s smartassed comment cut off in a groan when he traced his sharp fingers along the joint where his pelvis and hip meet. The thin fabric of Stretch’s sweatpants did little to stop the sensations from Edge’s touch.

“Edge don't” Stretch tried to catch the dark skeleton’s eyes. “I don’t” he tried to pull his hands free but got no where. “Edge seriously-”

 **“shut up.”** Edge snapped looking over stretch his cold calculating eyes. **“You haven't been truthful once this entire time and I'm getting sick of listening to your bullshit.”**

Stretch blinked but to his relief Edge’s hands stored moving. “what?”

 **“You expect me to believe that you aren't enjoying my closeness?”** Edge growled the grip on Stretch’s hip tightening almost making him groan. **“I've asked you to tell me why you have been watching me and you've made me play guessing games. So either tell me the truth or fuck off.”**

Stretch looked away from Edge. He struggled to figure out what exactly he wanted to tell the other skeleton. Edge surely would not be interested in him at least not like Stretch was. Just some cheap fuck probably. Silence hung between them for a few minutes. Stretch was shocked when Edge didn’t lose patience after five minutes  or the next five.

 **“Fine. Fuck off”** Edge said after thirteen minutes of waiting. He finally released Stretch’s hands so he could push himself off of the couch. without thinking about it Stretch reached out and grabbed Edge’s wrist.

“Wait!” Stretch said. He pulled Edge back towards him not that Edge gave. The skeleton’s feet were firmly planted back to Stretch. Stretch tugged again but Edge still wouldn't look at him. “Sorry. I've been watching because I was . . . Checking you out.” Stretch stammered wincing at the end.

Edge smirked and turned back Stretch. Stretch felt his soul stop at the look in Edge’s face. Predatory eyes narrowed in on in him as Edge pushed him back into the couch. **“Nice to know that I'm not the only one~”** Edge purred leaning back into Stretch’s personal space. **“So then why were you checking me out?”**

Stretch whimpered as Edge dragged a clawed hand down his side. His soul thumped unevenly in his chest. “B-Because I think your good l-looking” Stretch admitted eyes focused of the crimson eyelights in front of him. Edge chuckled leaning closer so his teeth were right next to where Stretch’s ears would be if he had any.

 **“And?”** Edge’s voice was soft the whispers of air against Stretch’s skull making him shiver. **“Surely there's more? You wouldn't watch me** **_that_ ** **much for just looking good?”**

“Stars damnit.” Stretch muttered. He was going to make him admit wasn't he. “I l-like you. . . You're still an asshole though.”

Edge laughed. It wasn't his normal cruel mocking laugh either. It was light and soft. **“Glad to know.”** Edge said pulling Stretch face up to his and pressing his teeth against Stretch’s. The lazier skeleton gasped but didn’t push Edge away. He could not even if he had wanted to. The sparks from the kiss had clouded his mind, well that and the hand Edge had slipped under his hoodie. Stretch moaned as Edge played with his floating rib.

“Edge wait.” Stretch said pulling back. He grabbed the dark skeleton’s arm stopping him. “What about you? Because I don't want to be some cheap fuck or toy to you or something. What is this to you?”

Edge’s eyelights wavered for a moment temporarily showing his nervousness. Stretch watched with bated breath, every second seemed to weigh a ton. Edge moved after a moment or two so much sooner than it had taken Stretch to gather himself. How had edge waited so long? Edge leaned down and nuzzled softly into Stretch’s neck. **“What do you think?”**


	5. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the Tale-verse Papyrus being trapped in Underfell and having Edge and Red protect them.

Snow drifted down to the dust covered streets of snowdin. Crimson gloves trembled as the they were pressed against Papyrus’s ribcage. He shivered marrow dripping from the deep half healed cuts on his arms and chest. Doggo and Greater dog had both tried to bite him and hit him with their weapons. That had been almost a week ago. He had been forced to hide from everyone.

He pressed himself closer to the wall as he heard two other monster approaching his hiding place. He hoped the dumpster on his right would hide his scent from who ever was stomping by. He froze as he recognized the voice of onger of the monsters talking.

 **“Geeze boss I'm tellin ya those mutts are just tryin to rattle yer bones,”** it was a little deeper than normal but Papyrus knew that voice. _SANS!_ Papyrus thought in joy. He scrambled quickly to his feet. His brother would know what was going. Sans would fix everything. His lazy brother always knew what to do.

 **“THEY SAID A MONSTER THAT LOOKED LIKE ME WAS RUNNING AROUND IN AN EXPOSING OUTFIT!”** Another more angry voice sounded. Papyrus stood and his head spun sickeningly. He stumbled forwards  the opening to alley he had hidden in only fall and land on his arms. The cracks split back open marrow flowed out of his cut a yellow tinge of infection mixing with the orange color.

“SANS!” Papyrus cried out. His arms hurt his skull was on the verge of splitting apart. He felt weak and hadn't eaten in days. “BROTHER HELP!”

 **“WHAT WAS THAT?”** The angry voice snapped but it sounded, like it was coming closer. Papyrus prayed Sans would come to.

 **“Oh. My. God.”** Sans breathed. Papyrus looked up when he heard snow crunch by his skull. **“Holy shit.”** Papyrus blinked. That was Sans’s voice but this wasn't Sans. It couldn't be. His brother didn’t have a crack in his socket or sharp fangs and he certainly didn’t have crimson eyelights.

“WH-WHO?” Papyrus felt something weigh down on his soul. This wasn't his brother. He was alone. Where was Sans? He needed Sans. Had needed his brother. Papyrus whimpered and felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes. He was so tired. was this skeleton gonna hurt him like the rest.

 **“WHAT THE FUCK?”** It was the same angry voice as before but now it signed shocked. **“BROTHER WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”**

 **“Well boss, I'm willing to bet this is Papyrus,”** The not Sans said leaning closer to Papyrus. The injured skeleton could not stop himself from flinching when the sharp toothed skeleton reached out to touch him. Bony fingers lightly touched his cheeks. **“Fuck. He's not in great shape.”**

 **“SANS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S PAPYRUS!”** The angry voice snapped walking closer. Papyrus wanted to see who was with this not Sans but he was too tired. His eyes felt shut and he couldn't open them again.

 **“Bro, I'll explain later but let's get this cream puff out of the snow.”** The not Sans said. Papyrus heard an irritated huff and the crunching of snow. He groaned as he dragged up out of the snow. He could feel two strong arms. One beneath his knees the other wrapped around his chest.

**“FINE BUT YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN WHEN WE GET HOME BROTHER.”**

“ **Heh sure thing Paps.”**


	6. I had to google what a Roofie was for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe drugged skeleton. Throwing up. I don't know why but I get all the feels for someone being sick and or drugged. Dramatic as fuck. You pick any and all characters for the idea. I just need a roofie scene in my life right now.
> 
> Undertale Sans- Comic  
> Undertale Papyrus - Rus  
> Underswap Sans - Blue  
> Underswap Papyrus - Stretch  
> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Underfell Papyrus - Fell  
> FellSwap Sans - Razzberry or Razz  
> FellSwap Papyrus - Slim

Fell was sitting down the bar away from the other skeletons. The swap brothers had found a new universe and he didn’t like the looks of them. Well, the Sans to be precise. The new skeletons were to Blue and Stretch what Fell and Red where to Comic and Rus. This new world also lived by the law kill or be killed. The newly nicked skeletons were Razzberry and Slim. The dynamic between the new skeletons was sickening. Razz, the Sans of this world, treated his Papyrus like shit. Fell found it disgusting. Not because it was a version of himself getting beaten like a dog beast but because for the first time he saw what the others had seen when he and Red first joined the group. Fell and his brother had a very unhealthy relationship. He would hit and insult his brother all the time. It had started out as simply a way to hide their attachment from the outside world but at some point, the line between act and real life had been blurred. But never had Fell enjoyed hitting his brother.

Razz was a different story.

Fell had been around enough twisted fucks to know a sadist when he saw one. And above that, he knew the signs of abuse. The way slim would flinch and shrink into himself. Constantly looking over his shoulder always worried about Razz’s return. Fell had been leery of Razz for a while now, but last time he had seen Razz he had nearly wanted to dust the little fucker. Fell had been talking to Slim and Razz was put out when Fell hadn’t shown any interest in him. Fell should have known, like Blue, Razz would hate being ignored. He supposed he had expected Razz to bitch about him and make his life a little harder. That is not what happened. Halfway through their conversation, Slim had suddenly yelped, both hands going to his crotch but would not actually do anything. Fell had been totally confused until the scent of burning bones hit his nose. The little fuck at attached some sort of heat based torture device to his own brother.

Since then Fell refused to have anything to do with the Razz and since both Papyrus and Blue were sure Razz could learn to be good Fell wouldn’t hang out with the other skeletons. He was just here to make sure Red was safe with the twisted bastard.

“HEY FELL,” Blue suddenly popped up next to him making Fell jump. His eyes softened for a second as he looked down at the little Blue skeleton. Blue had been the biggest help in Fell relearning how to be nice to his own brother and damn if it hadn’t made him more than a little soft for the little skeleton. Fell had been considering asking Blue on a date one of these days. But not now. Standing right behind Blue was Razz.

 **“What Blue?”** Fell growled. He spoke to Blue but his eyes were narrowed on Razz. The little demon had been extremely upset with Fell for ripping off his torture device from Slim and smashing it to pieces. Razz’s pointy teeth curled up into a grin as he met Fell’s eyes. Mutual hatred in those wide red eyelights.

“I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU COULD WATCH MY DRINK FOR ME?” Blue said deflating a little at Fell’s tone. Fell sighed and noticed how everyone else was heading out to the dance floor. Slim was timidly following Comic the short lazy skeleton leading the other by the hand. Red and Stretch were already on the floor Rus and the Mettaton from his world were dancing together. Fell could guess who Blue’s partner was. His eyelights flickered out and his voice was dead cold when he spoke.

 **“Do Not Try Anything With Blue Or I Swear.”** Fell didn’t normally dim his eyelights that was more of a Sans thing (With Stretch as an exception) so Blue went stiff seeing Fell do it. **“Razz I Will Dust You Faster Than You Can Say ‘Determination’ And Feed Your Remains To The Feral Orphans Of Whatever Hellhole Stretch Pulled You Out Of.”**

 **“I-I WON’T,”** Razzy said trying to sound mocking but he too had been slightly unnerved by Fell’s threat. Fell reached over and took Blue’s drink covering the top of the cup with his gloved hand.

 **“Have Fun Blue,”** Fell said letting his lips curve up the slightest bit. Blue giggled and waved bye as he headed to the dance floor. Razz stuck his tongue out at Fell as the two shorter skeletons left. Fell grumbled under his breath. He wanted to break Razz’s neck. He doubted that Razz did not have some horrible revenge orchestrated tonight. He rested his chin on the table and watched as the others dance around and have a good time. A part of him wished to join them even if dancing had never really been his thing, but more largely he was kind of mad at them. It had stung to have Blue and Rus choice Razz over him and by extension, their brothers had as well. Fell was not so naive. Razz knew what he was doing was wrong. He didn’t care. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to change.

Fifteen minutes later Blue returned to Fell’s table with a careful smile. Fell pushed the glass over to Blue. He had not taken his hand off the top of the cup the entire time, not that anyone had dared approach him anyway. Fell smirked at Blue. **“Have fun with the half pint hellspawn?”**

“FELL BE NICE!” Berry chastised but then his smile faltered slightly. “C-CAN I SIT FOR A SECOND?”

 **“Sure, Blue,”** Fell said tilting his head to the empty chair next to him before taking a swig from his own drink. Blue hopped up next to him and looked up at Fell for a moment fiddling with his hands slightly.

“RAZZ . . . UMM, HE UMM KISSED ME AFTER THAT LAST DAN-”

_Crack_

Fell’s own drink shattered in his too tight grip. Fell wasn’t sure what Blue said next. He was trying to keep himself from getting up and snapping Razz’s neck. No that would be to easy an out for the fuck. Fell would make the little bitch suffer for stealing away any chance of him and Blue. His arm was yanked harshly forcing him to focus back on the little skeleton next to him.

“FELL,” Berry was looking up him with wide eyes. Fell forced himself to take a deep breath, to try and calm himself. Blue waited till Fell had done this a couple times before he continued. “HE SAID HE WAS GONNA CLAIM ME AND MAKE ME HIS. . . WHICH IS REALLY FLATTERING AND ALL BUT. . .”

 **“But?”** Fell asked perking up a little bit. Blue blushed his namesake and shuffled on the seat slightly.

“WELL, I HAVE KIND OF NOTICED HOW YOU ARE NICER TO ME. . . LIKE GRABBING THINGS OFF THE TOP SHELVES FOR ME, HOLDING THE DOOR,  AND YOU BROUGHT A NEW COOK FOR ME EVEN WHEN IT WASN’T MY BIRTHDAY OR ANYTHING.” Blue shifted even more. He was no longer looking at Fell. “SO I UMM, I KIND OF TOLD HIM THAT. . . ME AND YOU WERE . . . ALREADY DATING. . . SO I UMM, WONDERED IF THAT WAS HOW YOU REALLY MEANT THOSE THINGS. . .”

Fell blinked a slight bit of flushing up to his cheekbones. He reached over and tilted Blue’s chin up so they were looking at each other. He smiled softly at Blue. **“Yes, Blue that is exactly how I meant them.”** He chuckled when Blue’s eyes turned into stars. It gave him the courage to finally say the next thing. **“Will you go out with me?”**

Fell chuckled as Blue squealed unintelligibly for a few moments before finally remembering how to use his words. “YES FELL! STARS YES!”

Fell leaned in closer and pressed his teeth lightly against Blue for a short gentle kiss. Blue leaned up when Fell pulled away, trying to make it last as long as possible.  **“Then once you get rid of that little demon why don’t I take you on a date?”**

“FELL, WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE THE REST HANGING,” Blue whined hopping down from his chair. He grabbed Fell’s clawed hand in his soft little hands. “COME AND SIT WITH THE REST OF US.”

Fell sighed but let the little blue skeleton drag him back to the other. Fell grabbed Blue’s drink as they moved over. Everyone seemed happy that Fell had decided to come back. Meaning Comic, Red and Stretch got into a pun off. Blue rolled his eyes and took a big gulp from his drink. Fell groaned through the terrible jokes but after fifteen minutes Blue leaned into him. At first, Fell did not think anything of it not till he heard Blue whine softly. Fell’s eyelights snapped down at the sound. Blue had his eyes closed and flushed a dull blue. Everyone else was engaged in conversation so Fell was the only one who noticed Blue’s condition.

 **“Blue, Are You Okay?”** Fell asked softly. Blue whimpered again and shook his head.

“I feel dizzy. . . Can we go outside?” Blue asked softly. Fell nodded and stood up helping Blue to his feet. The little skeleton staggered as they made their way outside. Blue moaned more loudly once they were away from the rest of the group. The little skeleton was hoping stretching his legs and some fresh air would help. The two of them had made it to a short way away before Blue suddenly crumpled. **“Blue!”**

Fell caught the little skeleton before picking him up. Blue moaned again and nuzzled slightly into Fell's chest. Okay, Blue was definitely sick. He would take Blue back to underswap and call Stretch to come look after the little skeleton. He had taken about five steps when he heard multiple footsteps behind him. Fell turned to face a shocked and angry group of skeletons. **“Huh?”**

 **“SEE GUYS I TOLD YOU I KNEW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT.”** Razz’s reedy voice sound from behind a pissed off looking Stretch. **“FELL DRUGGED BLUE’S DRINK SO HE COULD GET BLUE TO HIMSELF.”**

 **“What?!”** Fell snarled before stepping backward when Stretch started coming forward. **“Stretch you know I would nev-”**

_Smack!_

“Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Brother. You Sick Bastard!” Stretch shrieked while Razz grinned like he had just received the best gift ever.


	7. Can frisk be feisty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk surprises Chara by actually being really good at fighting even though they avoided it so much in the Underground? Or just anything with Chara and Frisk getting along, haha.

Frisk was walking along the city park with Chara close behind her. It had taken a lot of determination and help from doctor Alphys but finally Frisk had revived her friend and guide’s body. Chara was one of her closest friends even now. Frisk felt bad that Sans still blamed Chara for Frisk almost completing a genocide run. Chara had been influenced by Frisk’s own negative emotions which in turn influenced Frisk’s emotions. It turned into a nasty feedback system they had barely pulled themselves out of it before it was too late. 

“Come on Chara let's hurry up. Mom said she was going to make butterscotch Cinnamon pie.” Frisk dragged Chara behind her. Chara watched her with crimson eyes. She shook her head and sighed. Her eyes traced the light bruise on Frisk’s wrist. 

“Why didn’t you curb stomp that bully?” Chara demanded still letting Frisk move them through the crowd. Frisk shrugged.

“If I don't have to hurt someone I don't want to.” Frisk said with a shrug. “I was able to talk him down in the end.”

“Yeah after he beat you black and blue.” Chara grumbled. Frisk rolled her eyes pretending she hadn't heard her friend. The two of them scurried around a corner off the busy main street. It was a shortcut home. Chara and Frisk walked side by side and hand in hand, the charms of their friendship bracelets clinking against each other.

Two streets from home someone grabbed Chara by the back of the head and pulled her into an alley. Frisk yelped and turned to the man. He was pale with hollow cheek a little on the short side and his face was covered in dark grizzly hair. 

“Give me ya money or else” he growled pressing a pistol against Chara’s temple. Frisk’s green eyes went wide as she looked at the man. Chara snarled wordless and tried to pull away from the man. He yanked her head and slammed the barrel of the gun into the side of her head. Blood dripped down her face from a wide gash and her left eye was now squeezed shut to keep the blood out. 

“I don't have any money on me.” Frisk said trying to keep voice even. “please let us go,”

“Bull shit, give me your money our friend here gets some lead in her head.” He growled. Frisk sucked in a deep breath. 

“I really don't have any money” She whined with a flash of gold caught her attention. She looked down at her friendship bracelet before looking back to man. She unclipped the golden band and offered it to him. “Here this is made of 24 karat gold. It has to be worth something.”

“Frisk! Don't give him that!” Chara shrieked before kicking the man's knee and throwing her head back into his face. She smirked hearing the cartilage of his nose shatter. Stunned the man let go of his hold on Chara and she hurried out of reach. “How dare you put your hands o-”

**_Bang!_ **

Frisk screamed as Chara hit the ground. Her ears were still echoing with the sound of the gunshot. Red was darkening the sift green fabric of Chara’s shirt. The man was shouting a string of curses as Frisk darted over to her friend. Chara’s face was pale and scrunched up in pain. Frisk’s heart brine seeing her friends like this. Her whole body jolted as the metallic click of the gun reloading sounded. Frisk’s eyes darted  up to the mugger. He was going to kill them both. He was going to try and hurt Chara again. Frisk wouldn't let that happen.

She was filled with determination. 

The man had the gun pointed at them but he wasn't prepared for Frisk to react so fast. Gone was the nervous tremors, and the timid disposition. Frisk lunged forward. She grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it up and away from her while her other hand grabbed the man's wrist and yanked it towards herself. The move twisted his grip away from the strength of his wrist. The handle slipped from his hands and the gun went off. The heat burned Frisk’s hand but she took the gun away.

The mugger cried out when Frisk slammed the gun into the soft spot just beneath his jaw bone, then the back of the head. The man hit the ground like a bag of potatoes. Unconscious. Frisk kept a tight grip on the pistol as she ran back over to Chara. 

“Frisk” Chara mumbled as the other girl grabbed her hand. Chara gave frisk a shake smile. “That was pretty badass.”

“Language” Frisk scolded pulling out her phone. “Hold on I'll call mom and Sans and we'll take care of you.”


	8. The favorite game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is getting sick of people who play the favorite game. 
> 
> Sidenote this is based off of a real experience of mine. Please be nice.

“Hey Blue le-”

**_Da-ding_ **

Stretch’s words were cut off by Blue's cell phone notification. He would swear that damn phone had cut him off more times than Stretch had said the word "what" in his entire life. His right eye socket twitched slightly as he tried to hold back the mixture of anger, sadness and hopelessness stinging him as the little skeleton immediately started replying to the person on the other end. Stretch knew exactly who exactly who was on the other side. Slim. The other skeleton was pretty much a less moral version of himself. Tall, laid back, lazy, violent and into heavier drugs than Stretch.

Stretch hated that Blue was hanging out with him. Partially because Stretch himself had once hung out with the dark skeleton but after learning more about him Stretch had decided to walk away. Despite not being a criminal there were in fact people who were more trouble than they ever could be worth. The kind that only bring problems and expect everyone else to fix them or deal with it quietly. The kind who can't accept a different view from their own.

Stretch had seen all those traits plus some in Slim, so he had decided to cut ties with the dark skeleton. You can't help a soul who doesn't want to be helped. It had hurt. Slim had been a good friend. Well when he wasn't causing problems and passive aggressively pushing his ideas onto Stretch. That had been two years ago. Stretch had thought that was the end of things.

**_Da-Ding_ **

It seemed like overnight Slim and Blue had become joined at the hip or something. Stretch struggled, telling himself Blue was fully capable of making his own friends. It didn’t matter that Slim was a former friend of his. Blue had a friend that's all that mattered.

“Hey Blue, can I have ya attention for a moment?” Stretch asked as his brother. Blue held up one finger before finishing his text. Stretch could swear every clicking sound of his brother’s fingers was another painful stab of pressure straight through his chest. The betrayal and rejection smashing his soul like steel plates.

“WHAT’S UP PAPY?” Blue said putting the phone back into his pocket. Stretch took a deep breath took make sure he wouldn’t sound angry or anything like that. He was _NOT_ angry. He just wanted to ask Blue if wanted to watch a movie or something. They hadn't done anything Legit together in over a year. Every time Stretch got Blue to agree to do something with him the little skeleton always insisted Slim be involved. He just wanted to spend some time with his brother. One on one.  While he tried to gathered his thoughts Blue tapped foot impatiently. “CAN YOU HURRY? SLIM IS ALREADY WAITING FOR ME TO SKYPE HIM.”

Stretch felt something snap in his skull. Some over strung wire finally hitting its breaking point. He sighed and shoved his hands into pockets. That answered his question. Blue wouldn't want to do anything with Stretch unless Slim wanted to come over and watch as well. He had played this game too many times to think he would get a different result this time. He wasn't mad at Blue. It was more like the last string of hope had been cut. There was no reason to be mad. It was pointless. Blue wasn't going to listen to him. “Nevermind”

“HUH? PAPY WHAT'S WITH THAT?” Blue asked with wide eyes, though there a slight suspicion of judgement in Blue's face. “WHAT'S WITH THAT JUDGEMENTAL TONE.

Stretch didn’t think his tone was judgemental. He just wasn’t going beg Blue to have something to do with him. He supposed they were old enough. They should move on and focus on their friends. Stretch had foolishly hoped that Blue could do that and still include him in his life besides when said friends ditched him. “I'm just done being your last resort.”

“WHAT PAPY YOUR NOT!” Blue complained like they hadn't had this conversation twenty times throughout the last year and a half. Stretch turned away from Blue. He was done arguing.

“Sure sure, I'm heading to Muffet’s” Stretch said before warping behind the small café. He sucked in a deep breath trying to soothe the pounding ache of his soul. He wouldn't let Blue keep doing this to him. He pulled out his own phone and blocked Blue's number. It would probably be a few months before Blue even noticed. If he ever noticed.

Next he texted Fell. The dark skeleton was sharp and a bit short tempered. but loyal. He always listened when someone spoke to him. More than once the dark skeleton had ditched his own plans to rescue Stretch from a night totally alone, or worse alone with Slim and Blue.

*mind if I crash at your place?*

Stretch started at the phone screen. waiting for the response. Without even giving Stretch time to worry about his text being ignored there was a response.

***Sure. How Long Is Your Lazy Ass Planning To Haunt My House This Time?***

Stretch smiled and chuckled. Fell was dick even when he was being nice. But that was exactly what he needed right now. Something to distract him.

*Until you decide to throw me out. So a while*

Stretch sent the response expecting a quip about how Fell would be waiting to kick his ass out before he crossed the threshold or something. That is not what he got.

***Excellent. Then Get Your Ass Over Here. I'll be Waiting~ 3:)***

Stretch read the message twice feeling a shiver run down his spine. He wasn't sure if that was a promise or a threat. He sucked in a deep breath stealing his nerves for something potentially stupid. “Oh boy what am I about to walk into”


	9. Chapter 6 continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning violence Fell snaps and big time.  
> Mentions of drugging.  
> Torture  
> Revenge  
> Payback  
> Razz has a bad time.

Fell blinked his right cheek tingling and numb but already he could tell he was going to have a bruise there. He looked at the group of skeleton’s in front of him. Several things were falling into place right then. 

First was that Blue had been drugged. Most likely by Razz, just before Blue had asked Fell to watch his drink. Second was that everyone believed Razz. Fell was the only one who had been left alone with Blue’s drink, plus he had walked off alone with the little skeleton. There was no way to prove his good intentions. The third thing was that Blue would probably not even remember tonight now. He wouldn't remember their bar side confessions, or their first kiss. Blue would only know the version of the story everyone else believed. He would think Fell drugged him. He wouldn't want anything to do with him. 

Fell's demeanor changed from stunned shock to something else as some gear in his head locked up. His stance relaxed and his eyes narrowed into predatory slits. He shoved Blue into Stretch’s chest. He didn’t even wait to make sure Stretch had a good hold on the little skeleton before heading straight for Razz. He was done with their shit. All of them. They all wanted to side with Razz over him so be it. He was not sticking around to have it rubbed in his face but first Razz was going to pay. 

**“I  W a r n e d  Y o u N o t T o  T r y A n y t h i n g.”** Fell growled at the little bastard. Razz yelped and took a step back. Slim stepped between them shaking and hands up. 

“P-Please Fell d-don’t” Slim was cut off when Fell turned his soul blue and slammed him face first into the pavement. Fell was not going to play nice anymore. He was the captain of underfell’s royal guard. Until he let these skeleton talk him into otherwise he killed anyone who crossed him. Well he was done listening to them. He stepped on Slim’s skull making sure to put down enough weight to start cracking the bone before continuing after Razz.

“Hey dude stop it!” Comic said only to have tug him backwards in the nick of time. Red bones sprung up from where Comic had just been. They both blinked at Fell in surprise. Those attacks would have killed Comic if they had hit. 

Razz tripped over an empty beer bottle and landed on his ass. He stared up Fell with half scared half hateful eyes.  **“IF YOU LAY A HAND ON ME OUR FRIENDS WON'T LIKE THAT.”** Razz growled. Fell laughed and ripped Razz off the ground. 

**“And Here I Thought We Came From Similar Worlds.”** Fell nearly purred his claws digging through Razz’s shirt and piercing his ribs and sternum.  **“You Should Already Know There Is No Such Things As** **_Friends._ ** **”**

Razz blinked and then panicked. He kicked at Fell and clawed at his arms to no avail. Fell smirked before slamming him into the brick wall. Razz snarled wincing but not breaking eye contact.  **“SO WHAT YOU GOING TO BEAT ME UP UNTIL I SAY WHAT YOU WANT?”**

**“Oh No Razz. I Don't Want To Hear Shit From You. Ever Again.”** Fell’s voice sounded pleasant like he was discussing the different types of noodles one could put into lasagna and not contemplating breaking off the bottom half of someone's jaw. **“You Have Made A Dangerous Assumption. Did You Really Think Because I Have Learned To Play By These Softies Rules That I Had Lost My Bite. Because They Haven’t Clipped My Claws, Nor Have I Lost My Killer Instincts.”**

Razz tried to summon his bone attacks to defend himself but couldn't find his magic. He shuddered feeling the cold tingle of blue magic over his bones. Fell still hadn't released that spell? How was he holding it for so long?  **“Glad To See You Know The Consequences For Crossing A Captain Of The Royal Guard. But I Won't Kill You. I'm Not Feeling That Merciful.”**

**“WH-WHAT ARE YO-ACK”** Razz’s question was cut off as Fell jammed his hand that wasn't holding Razz against the wall into the smaller skeleton’s mouth. He gripped around the toothless stretch of bone where his jaw connected to his mouth. Razz gagged and clawed at Fell’s hand. 

**“You Cost Me Something Dear With Your Lies.”** Fell said pulling down on the bone in his hand. Razz’s screams were muffled around Fell’s hand but he was thrashing enough to convey his fear and pain. Fell chuckled and pushed a little more. A grating crackling sound filled the air has marrow and magic dripped onto Fell’s hand moments before the bone popped from its socket. Razz shrieked. His tiny body seizing with agony.  **“I'll Make Sure You Never Tell Another Lie”**

Razz’s eyes went wide when Fell moved his hand to the other side of his jaw. Razz whimpered trying to plead through the pain and Fell’s hand. All that cane it was muffled garbled sounds. Red magic and marrow poured from the empty socket in the right side of his jaw. Razz looked to see if the others would help but his hopes were dashed. Red, Fell’s Sans was standing between them and the rest of skeletons. Twelve red eyed blasters floating in the air aimed at the others. 

Rus And Comic were holding a dazed Slim up and Stretch was clinging to Blue. All of them wearing different mixtures of horror anger and confusion. But none of them dared  cross both of fell brothers. Red was soft spoken but dangerous enough to be the only skeleton still undefeated by the genocide runs by the human of his world.

Razz’s attention snapped back to Fell when the dark skeleton started pulling down on that side of his jaw. He kicked and screamed trying to free himself. Every once of pressure hurt. He could feel the vacuum forming in his socket trying to suck the bone back into place as his mandible was pulled lower and lower. With a loud pop the bone came loose. His vision whited out for a moment and he went limp. It jaw was anguish straight and purely. 

When his vision came back he was starting in confusion at the scene in front of him. Fell was holding something white thing in front of his face it was dripping red. Razz blinked before he recognized teeth. Nausea started churning in his non existent stomach. He was staring at his own jaw. Fell had ripped his jaw out.

**“Disgusting little thing.”** Fell growled dropping the bone to the ground and stomping on it. The bone shattered in five places as well as losing many teeth. Razz screamed the sound distorted without his full jaw. If the bone dusted he'd be stuck this way.  **“Oh, You Didn’t Like That? Well We Are Just Getting Started. That Was Only The Punishment For Lying About Me. I Haven't Even Gotten To The Punishment For Drugging Blue.”**


	10. wedding bell ( continuation of chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Stretch get married. Blue shows up unexpectedly.  
> Fell only shows up near the end
> 
> Promt from Lizzie  
> continuation where blue realises strech blocked him and just how much he ignored him please.

Today was supposed to be about Stretch and Fell. It was supposed to happy. After eight months of dating him and Fell had decided to officially tie the knot. Well Fell just sort of sprang it on him and Stretch had agreed. It was so Fell. It was the same way they had even started dating in the first place. Fell had just decided he wanted to try and stated it simply. Stretch might have chuckled at the memory of he was not being started down at by a pair of wide cyan eyes. Anger and hurt in them. 

Blue. 

Stretch hadn't spoken to Blue since before he and Fell had started dating. Stretch had given up on Blue. The little guy was always prioritizing everyone by according to way was newest or the most exciting. This meant Blue had thrown Stretch to the wayside when he had befriended Slim. Stretch had tried for over two years to work something out with Blue but all of it had been thrown back in his face.

If Stretch had to guess now, he would bet Blue was only here because him and Slim were in a tiff or because he couldn't believe Stretch hadn't invited him to the ceremony. Stretch had agonized over the decision about rather or not to invite Blue. The day was for him and Fell, their wedding day. A happy day. Having the Blue there that Stretch loved would have made the day, but Blue hadn't been that skeleton in almost three years now. Blue would probably cause problems or drama. So Stretch had decided to not invite him. Now he was wishing he had taken Fell’s suggestion about giving Blue an invitation with the wrong time and place on it. 

“PAPY? WHAT'S GOING ON?” Blue asked looking like a kicked puppy. Stretch winced and moved to put his hand in his hoodie pocket before remembering he was wearing a tux. He settled for his pants pockets and still avoiding Blue's gaze. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? THAT YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED? THAT YOU WERE EVEN DATING SOMEONE?”

“Because I don't want you here.” Stretch answered quietly. He sucked in a deep breath sighed. “Please just go away. I want today to be a special day for me _ and  _ Fell. You're not welcome here.”

“PAPY! WE ARE SIBLINGS! HOW CAN YOU KEEP YOUR OWN SIBLING FROM SUPPORTING YOU DURING YOUR WEDDING!” Blue pouted stomping his foot. Stretch felt his eye twitch just before he spat out his answer years worth of build up piling out.

“Because I don't want your shit support! Sure you want to be here for me now! Now that it's a happy and exciting event! But what about in a month from now? Huh? What about when I just wanted a few moments of your time and you couldn’t bother to stop kissing Slim’s ass long enough to give me a single hour just one movie? Why would I want your support or any part of you in my life?” Stretch demanded. His soul was aching in his chest a low throb that spread throughout his entire body. He yearned to have his brother stay. To laugh and joke and talk with him like they used to but no. His weakness now would hurt him so much worse later. He couldn't do this anymore. “Blue I haven't heard from you in months. And yes I blocked your number, but nothing stopped you from being able to come talk to me face to face. Hell texted cherry he hadn't blocked your number. How long did it even take to notice I had blocked you? I'm betting a couple months.”

Blue flinched webs looked away. “THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU DIDN’T TEXT ME!”

“So it's up to me to remind you to text your only brother? For what you to usher me away as quickly as possible? So you can rub it in on all the fun you and Slim did? Things we used to do?” Stretch fumed. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“PAPY THAT'S NOT FA-”

“Stop saying it's not fair! Cry that just because you fucked up doesn't make it okay!” Stretch snapped digging in his pocket for a cigarette before he remember he promise Fell he would not smoke on their wedding day. He sighed. He wished he had know blue was going to show up prior to promise or he wouldn't have made it. “Life isn't fair but you have to try and make the right choices and you don't always get to decide that failures are not your fault. So go away. If you really want to be siblings try and fix things with after I get back from my honeymoon. Don't crash my fucking wedding”

**“What Is Going On Here?”** Fell demanded as he walked over to his partner. Blue huffed and pouted at the dark skeleton. Stretch took Fell’s gloved hand and squeezed it in gratitude.

“Blue was dropping by to congratulate us and was just leaving now” Stretch answered letting Fell tug him into a protective embrace. Those blood red eyes narrowed dangerously at Blue.

**“Well Thank You Then Blue.”** Fell said his deep and even with a steely edge to it.  **“Would You Like Me To Walk You Out?”**

“NO I CAN DO IT MYSELF THANK YOU” Berry huffed and turned to leave when Stretch spoke up. 

“If you want to work things out. We'll be back in a month. Me and you can talk them.” Stretch’s word made Blue pause but the smaller skeleton left without another word. 

**“You’re Setting Yourself Up For Pain, Ashtray”** Fell growled wrapping his arms around Stretch’s chest.  **“You Now How This Is Going To End.”**

“Maybe he'll finally prove me wrong.” Stretch offered trying to the hope to minimal so it would be more bearable in the likely event Blue didn’t prove him wrong.


	11. BloodyPasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who haven't read my other stories this prompt is based on the idea of my two different Fell Papyruses meeting. One is a sweetheart, loyal and caring to his brother and the swap brothers that took him and his brother in. The other is dark and twisted Papyrus with a nasty killing streak who's only concern is the Underswap Sans that took him away from underfell. If you want to read either of those do that first this will have huge spoilers for both, I just really want to write them all crossing paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trade all my yesterdays for just one more tomorrow (Yes It a Fallout Boy Reference) 
> 
> Fell - Cruel Fell Papyrus, Hates his brother, Loves Berry, Attacks first leaves no survivors if not ordered to by a commanding officer of a higher rank, enjoys hunting and killing, short temper, can become extremely vengeful if pushed, hates puns and has a keen ability with physical and magical attack can hit criticals with both.  
> STATS LV 18 - HP 1485 - ATK 52 - DEF 38 - INT 67 - MANA 188 - LUCK 9
> 
> Berry - Fell's Underswap Sans, Kind, Optimistic, Loves Fell, Likes Fell's Brother but keeps between the two, Never fights back unless Fell or his brother is threatened, Likes cooking, cleaning, puzzles and thoroughly believes everyone can be good. dislikes puns  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 1 - ATK 7 - DEF 7 - INT 43 - MANA 98 - LUCK 777
> 
> Carrot - The Swap Papyrus that Deals with Fell. He is highly protective of both Sanses, KNOWS Fell will kill or maim his bother if given the chance to get away with it, likes smoking, drinking Honey going to Muffet's and he remembers the resets. loves puns  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 115 - ATK 12 - DEF 12 - INT 60 - MANA 105 LUCK 56
> 
> Cherry - Fell's older brother, timid and terrified of his brother. He sticks to Carrot most of the time and flinches at sudden noises, remembers the resets and wants to make up for letting his brother down, protective of his friends and violent if you mess with his younger brother.  
> STATS LV 6 - HP 1 - ATK 1 - DEF 1 INT 78 MANA 100 LUCK 43
> 
> Sometimes Hard Things Happen To Good Skeletons
> 
> Edge - Nice Fell Papyrus, Loves is Brother and is very loyal and understanding. Hates cruelty and struggles to keep his high LV in check. Protective of his family, His Mate Blue is an anchor point for him and will fight till his dusting breath for the little skeleton, close combats is his strong suit and can make critical hits if necessary.  
> STATS LV 17- HP 1300 - ATK 45 - DEF 40 - INT 38 MANA 225 - LUCK 46
> 
> Blue - Edge's Mate, loves to cook and clean. Tries to see the better in everyone but understands there is a point when words are no good.  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 1 - ATK 1 - DEF 1 - INT 43 - MANA 125 - LUCK 88
> 
> Stretch - Blue's brother, Lazy, short tempered but longer than Fell's (Not hard to have a longer temper than Fell) protective younger brother, perfect control over his magic can achieve a critical hit with magical attacks.  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 120 - ATK 10 - DEF 10 - INT 50 - MANA 150 - LUCK 64
> 
> Red - Edge's brother, the two fell brother are extremely close and protect the other without a second thought. Rash, lazy, smart and loves puns.  
> STATS LV 5 - HP 1 - ATK 1 - DEF 1 - INT 86 - MANA 75 - LUCK 43

_ Why, why did I think messing with the machine in the basement was a good idea?  _ Stretch cursed to himself. He was laying sprawled on his back in the lab he had in the back of the house. He could feel a bruise forming on the back of his head already. 

He had been trying to recreate Gaster’s machine. He swiped some blueprints he and Alphys had discovered while in the sick bastard’s lab. They wanted to make sure nothing was left of the monster who had tormented Blue and the Fell brothers. The plan was to burn everything but when Stretch saw the schematics for this machine he had to give it a try. The idea was simple enough it created links between different timelines so that a monster might be able to cross over and steal what human souls were there then, as Stretch saw it, Once Toriel had absorbed the seven souls she could use the machine to tear down both barriers. 

That of course looked good on paper but not so much so after the thing exploded in your face. He signed and checked his HP.

75/120

Great. Blue and Edge were both going to have a fit when they saw his HP. He pushed himself up with a sigh. Now he was going to have to explain what he had been doing. He couldn't imagine looking either of them in the eye and telling them he had been working on one of Gaster’s project.  _ God, Edge isn't going to like this at all. _

Stretch pulled on the hem of his hoodie. Edge held the deepest wounds from Gaster. The parasitic doctor had haunted the poor skeleton for years without anyone else knowing. Now Stretch had to tell him he had willingly started working on one of Gaster's projects. He was so dead.

He ambled out of the lab hoping to run into Red first. Maybe the shorter skeleton could give him some pointers. Red knew Edge better than anyone else, so hopefully they could come up with a way to explain things without setting the dark skeleton off. Edge tried to be dependable amid strong, he really did, and in a lot of ways he was strong... but the high LV messed with him more than a little. 

Edge’s temper while fairly long was something terrifying if he finally snapped. He was almost another person then. He and Blue left early every morning to work on it. 

Stretch looked up and saw Red shuffling by in the black coat head down shoulders slumped. Stretch paused, that was unusual. Red was far from shy so why did he look like he wanted to hide? 

“Hey Red you okay?” Stretch called running up to the little skeleton. To his shock the other yelped and whipped around to face him. Crimson eyelights narrowed in fear before taking in the skeleton in front of him and relaxing a little. 

**“D-Damnit Stretch, Wh-Why ya sneak u-up behind me?”** The other demanded stuttering and looking over his shoulder. Stretch blinked in shock. 

“Are you feeling okay? Never heard you stutter before.” He asked and the other raised a brow bone at him. 

**“I h-have had a st-stutter since before w-we met. Wh-what game are y-ya tryin’ to p-play here?”** the red skeleton folded his arms looking less than pleased with stretch.

“Dude I think I would reme- ... holy shit what happened to your neck!” Stretch cut off noticing a large dark bruise on the smaller skeleton’s cervical vertebrae.

The little skeleton flinched.  **“I-I was annoying b-boss I guess... pl-please don't start another f-fight with him. I'm fine.”**

“Wait! What? Edge did that to you?” Stretch demanded kneeling down to get a better look at his neck. 

**“Edge? Wh-who the f-fuck?”** The other questioned sounding more than a little confused. Stretch might have given him a strange look if he hadn't noticed something right then. 

“Your scars... where's the scars from gaster's tests?” Stretch asked looking up at the little skeleton. 

**“Stretch wh-what the fuck are y-ya talking bout? Who’s Gaster?”** the little skeleton looked irritated and confused. Stretch blinked but then heard a familiar voice. 

“PAPY!” Blue ran up to him at full speed. “PAPY I SAW ANOTHER ME!”

“What?” Stretch demanded as Blue slammed into him. He picked up the little blue skeleton before turning to the fell sans.

**“Wh-Where’s boss?”** The sharp tooth skeleton asked sweating bullets all of a sudden. Stretch frowned when the other cringed away from them. 

**“ASHTRAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY DID I SEE BLUE RUNNING INTO THE WOODS,** **_WHILE I WAS HOLDING HIM?_ ** **”** Edge yelled as he walked over to them. He froze when he saw the shaking and sweating sharp toothed skeleton. Stretch watched as those crimson eyelights narrowed on the bruises on the little skeleton’s neck. 

**“SANS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”** Edge demanded stepping forward only to pause when his brother yelped and stepped away from him.  **“BROTHER? WHAT’S . . . WHAT'S WRONG?”**

The smaller skeleton froze and blinked at the tall dark skeleton.  **“S-Since when did y-ya go back to c-calling me brother?”**

**“SANS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ‘BROTHER’ TO ME?”** Edge growled looking some mix of angry, confused and hurt.  **“WHAT’S GOING ON WITH YOU? WHO HURT YOU?”**

**“Y-You did!”** The little guy said stepping away from Edge and rattling slightly.  **“Th-This morning b-because I got in y-your way.”**

**“WH-WHAT?!”** Edge blinked and took a step back as well.  **“SANS I WOULD NEVER JUST HURT YOU. YOU'RE MY OLDER BROTHER, WHY WOULD I EVER ... JUST…”**

“RED! YOU KNOW EDGE WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!” The little blue skeleton cut in ever defensive of his boyfriend. But it was the first word that caught his attention.

**“Wh-When’d ya’ll change my n-nickname?”** He asked looking confused.  **“I th-thought ‘Cherry’ was going to stick around forever.”**

“WHAT? WHEN HAVE ANY OF US CALLED YOU CHERRY?” The little blue skeleton asked. Edge tilted his head and slowly walked over to the sharp toothed skeleton. The red skeleton flinched as Edge came right up to and … knelt down?

He whimpered as Edge's clawed fingers traced under his eye sockets. A metallic gold magic wisping from the surprisingly gentle fingers. 

**“YOU’RE NOT** **_MY_ ** **BROTHER…”** Edge breathed sounding shocked. The little red one flinched hearing that. 

“EDGE WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT'S CLEARLY RED!” The blue skeleton demanded. 

**“HE DOESN'T HAVE THE ARTIFICIAL MAG-"**

_ “You Bastard! Stay Away From Cherry!”  _ Another familiar voice yelled. Edge barely had time to roll out of the way before several bones sprung up where he had been. He looked up to see Stretch storming towards him, but Stretch was also behind him holding Blue.

Edge blinked and caught the new Stretch in a red spell and forced him to the group.  **“OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY IS THERE TWO OF THE ASHTRAY AND TWO BLUES, AND WHO ARE YOU SINCE YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I WANT SOME ANSWERS!”**

**“St-Stretch!”** Cherry shrieked before turning to Edge.  **“B-Boss please stop, d-dont hurt him. Pl-please!”**

Edge blinked and looked down at Cherry. **“I HAD NO INTENTION OF HURTING HIM, BUT HE ATTACKED ME. I AM JUST HOLDING HIM DOWN TILL HE CALMS DOWN. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?”**

“The kind that beats him on daily basis.” The new Stretch snarled clawing at the ground trying to get up.

**“WHAT? I'VE NEVER IN MY RIGHT MIND PUT MY HANDS ON MY BROTHER!** ” Edge snarled narrowing his eyelights at this new Stretch.  **“I HAVE ALWAYS AND WILL WATCH OUT FOR MY BROTHER AND WILL GLADLY DUST ANYONE FOR TRYING TO HARM HIM.”**

“EDGE, CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU TRIGGER YOUR LV AGAIN.” The little blue skeleton said jumping out of his brother's arms and grabbing the dark skeleton’s hands. “EDGE IT’S OKAY.”

The new Stretch watched as his look-a-like walked over and put his hand on the dark skeleton's shoulder. “Hey don't blow a fuse there bro. I think these guys are from alternate timelines anf like you and Red ended up here.”

“OH SO THEY COME SIMILAR TIMELINES?” Blue asked looking at hits brother.

“Very similar, I would say.” Stretch said looking at his counterpart. 

**“N-New Timeline? A-Again? F-Fuck where is b-boss now?”** Cherry groaned. Blue looked up as Edge stiffened.

**“YOUR BROTHER… HE HURTS YOU?”** Edge asked pulling his hands out of Blue’s. The little guy looked at him confused.

**“I earned it"** Cherry said quietly. The new Stretch hissed at Cherry's answer but Edge spoke again.

**“YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?”** Edge asked and took off the second Cherry shook his head. 

“EDGE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Blue cried. 

**“TO FIND MY BROTHER BEFORE THAT OTHER ME RUNS INTO HIM!”**


	12. Beach trip disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt  
> "A Beach day! You know with all the "younger" Kids. Blue, Ut Papyrus, SwapFell Papyrus, Chara, Frisk and Edge was forced to go. You can make it a romance or a short heartfelt adventure at the beach. Just an idea. You can have one of them almost drown or something and than Edge has to give them CPR. (For classic anime style romance of course...*cough* *cough*) In my original idea I wanted Stretch to be there as the chaperone but he just sleep's under the sun umbrella the whole time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long but I'm back now.

“Fell, honestly I was fine to keep driving. You panicked over nothing Edgelord” Stretch griped from the passenger seat. The dark skeleton was sitting in the driver’s seat of Razz’s SUV. The only sound for the moment was the engine and Fell’s claws drumming against the side of the steering wheel. 

**“You Went To Sleep At The Wheel. You Are Not Okay To Be Driving.”** Fell snapped. He eyed his lazy counterpart. It wasn’t hard to tell Stretch was tired, hell, exhausted. If Fell had to guess he would bet it was because of another nightmare filled night. Out of all the versions of himself and his brother Stretch seemed to handle the night terrors the worse of all. It made sense Underswap was the most peaceful and candyland like world of them all. So the human genocides were something he would be completely unprepared for. 

Fell had never admitted it but he felt bad for Stretch. Not in the pitying kind of way, he didn’t think Stretch was weak in the least. His brother had lived a life that had given him something of thick skin for that kind of hell and Red still had nightmares two or three times a week that woke him up screaming. Stretch was keeping his head above the waters and he never had breathed a word of his experiences to his own brother. . . Or anyone. Stretch was handling it on his own. 

“I was fine” Stretch growled breaking Fell from his train of thought. Fell rolled his eyelights.

**“And I Am A Flying Pig.”** Fell growled turning the radio on. He turned it to an R&B station. It wasn’t his choice of music but he knew that Stretch liked it.  **“Shut Up And Go To Bed, Ashtray.”**

Stretch huffed crossing his arms clearly planning to stay awake out of spite. Fell just watched the highway snake by as he drove. A muffled snorting sound made him jump about ten minutes later. He looked over to see Stretch had fallen asleep. His skull was buried in the crumpled orange fabric of his hoodie. Fell smiled hoping the other would be able to sleep peacefully. For one thing he would probably jump through the roof of the damn car if Stretch woke screaming like his brother did. 

When Fell pulled into a parking spot some thirteen minutes later Stretch was still asleep. Fell climbed out of the car. He would wake the other after they got everything unpacked. At least he then he wouldn’t have to listen to those wretched puns the other would use to get out of any work. The others were filing of as well as Fell walked around to the back of the SUV.

**“Blue, You Take The Cooler, Rus You Grab The Sun Umbrella. Razz And Slim Grab The Blankets And The Bag With The Sunscreen. And Comic Watch The Humans. I Don't Want To Be Dodging Fireballs When We Get Back, So Make Sure They Don’t Get Hurt.”** Fell ordered keeping his voice lower than he normally would. Razz puffed up giving him an indignant look. 

**“I THOUGHT STRETCH WAS IN CHARGE? WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?”** The smallest fanged skeleton demanded in a voice loud enough to make everyone flinch. Fell snarled. The little shit was trying to wake Stretch up wasn't he? In a flash he had ripped Razz off the ground holding him an inch from his face. 

**“You** **_Will_ ** **Listen To Me Because Stretch Is Asleep And You're Going To Shut Your Loud Trap And Let Him. He Had A Bad Night.”** Fell growled narrowing his eyes on the little runt as he continued.  **“Secondly Because I'm The Only One Here Who's Captain Of The Royal Guard In Their Home World. Thirdly Because I Have Three LV On You And I'm Not Above Raising That Number If You Try And Wake Him Up. Good Enough Reasons?”**

Razz nodded wordlessly and Fell dropped the pipsqueak and turned to the others.  **“Alright Let's Get Things Set Up.”**

 

Fell was making a final trip to the car. Everything was set up, Now he just had to wake Stretch up and bring him the join the rest. He shook his head surprised the skeleton could sleep sitting in the car. His neck and spine had to be killing him. 

**“Hey, Ashtray. Wake Up, You Already Slept Through All The Set Up”** He snapped shaking Stretch’s shoulder. Stretch didn’t seem the least bit phased by Fell’s attempt to wake him.  **“How in Asgore’s Fluffy Balls Does Blue Manage To Wake This Son Of A Bitch?”**

Instead of wasting all day trying to rouse the sleeping skeleton Fell leaned into the car. He reached around Stretch looking for the button to release the seat belt. He was close enough to feel Stretch’s breath on the side of his skull. It was sweet like the honey he always was drinking. Fell blushed but found the button. He removed the seat belt hastily and leaned out of the car for a moment. It took a moment for the color to leave his cheeks. 

He lifted Stretch out of the car certain that would wake him up. Nope. Fell was actually impressed by Stretch’s ability to sleep through everything. With a huff he carried Stretch over to where they had the blankets set up. 

Rus looked up when he saw Fell coming back with Stretch in arms. His smile soften as Fell laid Stretch under the sun umbrella.  **“Well, There's The Last Bit Of Junk From The Car.”**

“Fell. That's Not Nice.” Rus tutted though he was fighting back a smile. Everyone could see Fell had a crush on Stretch, except the two of them. It was sort of amazing neither of them had noticed yet considering everyone else had paired up already. Russ was with Slim, Razz was with Berry and Comic was with Red. 

**“I Could Have Just Let Him Cook In The Car.”** Fell pointed out. Russ shook his head. 

“You Would Do No Such Thing!” Rus chastised. Fell rolled his eyelights and looked over to the stretch of white sand and blue green water. Comic and red were sitting on the edge of tide pool probably thinking of puns while Slim and Razz were in the water watching three of four humans. Rus’ human was sitting on her own playing in the sand. 

**“So Now What?”** Fell asked with a shrug. Rus raised a brow at his edgy counterpart. 

“You Relax And Have Fun.” Rus tutted shaking his head. Fell snorted. 

“ **Fun In This No Killing World? I'm Somehow Doubting That's Possible** .” Fell answered much to Rus’ horror.

“Fell! That's Not Funny!” 

The dark skeleton rolled his eyes. Of course Rus wouldn't get it. He had never had to gain LV. He had always lived in a soft kind world. Fell hadn't had that luxury. He didn’t know how to adjust to this new world. Red had adjusted well enough, with comic's help. Same for Razz and Slim. They had bounded to one of the candyland versions of themselves and had constant help adjusting to a better mindset for this world. Fell hadn't. Everyone else had pared up. Now only Stretch was left. 

Stretch. 

The skeleton who's limits had already been worn thin by the human while under her demon’s influence. The skeleton who warped out of the room the second a knife came out. The soul who couldn't take seeing anymore violence. 

Yeah, like spending more time around Fell was what the lanky skeleton needed. Fell was by far the most aggressive of them all. He snapped and put holes in the walls and yelled. He still had to gain exp every now and again thanks to his position as guard captain. He would be absolutely toxic for some like Stretch. 

**“I Guess I’ll Go For A Walk.”** Fell said heading towards the water but also away from everyone else. Rus opened his mouth feeling like he should apologize but Fell spoke first.  **“Don't Worry I'll Try Not To Kill Too Many People.”**

“Fell!” Rus shrieked after him. Fell chucked half humored as he made his way away from everyone else. He hated how it of place he felt with the rest the skeletons, especially the other Papyruses. He just didn't seem to fit in. Rus was energetic outgoing and extroverted, While Stretch and Slim were lazy, humorous, and introverted content to stay inside and talk with no one all day. Fell was grey territory, he was energetic, outgoing, he hated being stuck inside all day but also hated groups or idle chit chat. He guessed it was partially the high LV. He was always nervous in groups and like one on once both in conversation and fights. 

Fell had been walking up a narrow trail up to the side of one of the sea cliffs. He paused once he reached the top of the giant rock formation. He kicked his combat boots off and dangled his feet over the edge of the cliff. Fell looked down his soul skipping a beat. It was an eighty foot drop to the water below, but that's not what worried the dark monster. Skeletons couldn't swim. Their bodies couldn't displace enough water to stop themselves from sinking through the water. 

The others were visible from the top of the cliff having fun. Rus and Blue were chicken fighting Slim and Razz. Fell smiled watching the others having fun. Comic and Red were lifting the humans into the air and dropping them in the water. Even shy little Frisk had joined the fun. Only Fell was left out, like usual no place in the light hearted fun. 

_ Skssssh _

Fell rolled to the side just before the green thorny branches could knock him off the cliff. His crimson eyelights narrowed on the golden petals and black eyes of Flowey. The classic’s Flowey, or as comic called him the deranged weed from hell. 

**“To What Do I Owe The Pleasure Of Your Visit, Weed?”** Fell snarled staying crouched low so he could dodge quickly. The flower giggle and wiggled his vines at Fell.

“The kids won't reset, but they might if it's the only way to see their precious friends.” The flower answered more vines rising from the ground ensuring that Fell had no escape. 

**“What Makes You Think You Stand A Chance Against Me? You Pick A Poor First Target.”** Fell snarled summoning several serrated bones behind him. 

“Actually you're the best first target silly.” Flowey smirked before shooting a burst of white pellets at the dark skeleton.

**“And What Stupid Thought Is Running Through Your Tiny Brain That Makes You Think That Attacking Me Was A Good Plan?”** Fell demanded blocking the attack, though a single pellet made it through and cut his cheek. 

“Simple, you're the strongest one and are the only one who travels alone all the time. My best chance against you is one on one. So taking you on first before everyone starts grouping together for protection is my best chance.” The flower purred as several vines launched at Fell. His sharp bones made short work of the vines but not without forcing Fell to take a step back. The heel of his barefoot brushed along the edge of the sea cliff. 

**“I'll Tear You To Pieces You Miserable Little Pest!”** Fell snarled shooting the bones forward but the damn weed disappeared into the ground. Fell cursed Comic had said the weed was a bitch. Fell could understand that now.

Rocks clattered to his left and Fell’s head snapped that way looking for the golden flower. Big mistake. He locked eyes with the devil flower just as a slew of vines crashed into his right side. 

**“Fuck!”** Fell yelled as his ribs and shoulder were cut apart by the thorns. His soul froze in his chest as the force knocked him off the cliffside into open air. Now he was wishing he had his brother’s teleporting gift. He plummeted through the air and slammed into the water below. Stars filled jia vision seconds before salty water rushed in putting out his eyelight, submerging him in a black grave. His boney hands thrashed at the water uselessly as his soul stuttered and flickered without any air. The faint crashing of the waves the only thing he could hear as he sank deeper through the water. The way his bones burned from the salt and lack of water was the last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness.

 

“Fell!” Stretch screamed as he watched the skeleton dodge backwards, right up to the edge of the cliff. He could his soul pounding a hundred miles an hour as the dark skeleton tried fighting off the weed. Comic had instantly recognized the vines and white bullets. Stretch watched horrified as Fell took a direct hit, knocking him from the cliffside. 

“FELL!” 

Stretch and the other skeletons watched in horror as the dark skeleton vanished into the water. Fell couldn't swim. He was going to drown. 

**“B-Boss!”** Red cried falling to his knees. There was no way for them to get to him it was too deep to far out. Comic and Slim gathered the human kids when Blue suddenly called out in alarm. 

“PAPY!”

The hoodie wearing skeleton had pulled off his shirt and hoodie before shortcutting over to a rock near where Fell had fallen in. His eyes combed the murky water looking for the dark skeleton. A faint glimmer of red was visible through the water. Stretch took a leap of faith, and jumped into water after the bit of red. 

The water was suffocating at once and icy cold. His soul was too used to ample oxygen all the time. He could feel the water to bore into his soul and tried to drown him. Panic built up in his chest as water put out his eyelights, blinding him. All he could do was sink and hope he could find Fell. The water just kept pressing harder and harder. His soul and bones were burning by in the salt water. How far down can he sink?

It's too much. Stretch scrambled to gather the magic for another shortcut when something brushed his fingers. It was being moved by the currents but it was too textured and non-slimey to be seaweed. Fell’s scarf? Stretch tugged on the thing hopefully pulling him closer to Fell. He felt along it until he felt something hard and smooth. Either rock or bone. He felt along until he was sure he felt the fabric of a shirt. He tugged it up into his chest. 

He couldn't hold on any longer. With a wordless prayed that he had Fell and teleported back to shore. The sand was burning hit against cold and waterlogged bones. Stretch started coughing at once trying to dislodge the water in his skull. 

“STRETCH, FELL!” Rus yelled running up to them. Stretch blinked his eyelights flickering back in faintly. Beneath him was the dark skeleton. His shirt was torn apart on one side revealing broken bones and leaking marrow. 

“Fell" Stretch croaked his voice hoarse from the saltwater scrubbing. He touched the skeleton's good shoulder and squeezed. “Fell, Please wake up.”

Fell groaned slightly and Stretch perked up. Suddenly Stretch’s soul was grabbed in magic and he was yanked away from Fell.

**“If he's waking up, ya really don't wanna be near him.”** Red warned just as Fell gasped. Crimson bones shot up from the sand in a circle around the dark skeleton as he rolled over coughing up water. Stretch whistled as one pointed bone ended inches from his face. Even half drowned Fell had the magic and control to summon this intricate of an attack. 

**“Where Is *cough* Where’s That Fucking Weed?”** Fell growled pushing himself off the ground and dispersing his bone attacks. Another cough rattled the dark skeleton as he glared at the cliff. With shaking legs, he headed back to the cliff. He was going finish that stupid plant  **“I’m Going Fucking Shred That Damn Pest!”**

“Fell!” Stretch walked over and cut the dark skeleton off. “You are not going after him. You almost died!”

**“He Is Not Going To Get Away With Playing Me Like A Fool!”** Fell snapped, trying to walked around Stretch but the other grabbed him around the waist and jerked him to a stop. The move jostle Fell’s broken shoulder and drawing a small yelp from him. 

“You're hurt so suck up your damn pride and sit still!” Stretch yelled looking over there injured skeleton. Fell hissed and tried to pull himself free. 

**“Let Me Go!”** Fell yelled back struggling against Stretched grasp. With his LV and attack stats he could normally shrug anyone off him easily but nearly drowning had  taken a lot out of him. Suddenly Stretch pulled his skull next to his own. Fell shivered as the other’s honey scented breath drifted in his face. 

“Fell, please.” Stretch breathed against his skull. “Just rest for now. We can find and deal with the later but pulling you out drained me so please stop for me?”

Fell stilled for a moment before falling into wordless grumbles and leaned into Stretch.

**“Alright Ashtray.”** Fell growled. His bones were really starting to ache now. Stretch smiled and pulled Edge so he was carrying most of the dark skeleton's weight. 

“Come let's get ya back home, Edgelord.” Stretch teased walking back towards the SUV. “Hey Razz, ya drivin back.”

Stretch pulled the keys out of Fell’s pocket and tossed them at the angry midget. Fell stumbled slightly as Stretch dragged him to the back seat. Fell blushed as Stretch pulled his skull down on his lap. 

**“Wh-What Are You Doing?”** He spluttered his voice cracking. Stretch chuckled and ran his thumb under Fell’s scarred eye socket.

“Making sure you rest.” Stretch answered looking over the dark skeleton. “I thought you were going to die when you went under like that.”

**“Why Would You Care?”** Fell asked lowering his voice so it couldn't crack again. Stretch chuckled and cupped Fell’s face with one hand.

“Because I like you, you bonehead.”


	13. Continuation of chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had request to do a bit on my Roofie story. A drugging is mentioned for those who get triggered. So yeah have fun.

Fell was tramping through the garish weather of his Snowdin. It had been over a week since the disaster at the bar and now both fell brothers found themselves in mutual self exile from the other universes.

It was for everyone’s best interest.

Fell was furious they believed he would have done anything to Blue, betrayed that they had taken Razz’s snake tongued lies over his promises and despised the fact they all were afraid of him.

Sure he had tortured Razz in front of them, but the brat had earned it and so much worse. Drugging Blue, blaming him, taking any sort of friendship he might have had with the other skeletons. Fell would have dusted Razz, he should have, but

Not in front of Blue, conscious or not.

The little guy was going to be all kind of disappointed in him without adding dust to his hands. The rat bastard had played his cards well. He managed to take the most important things from Fell even if it cost him.

Fell was petty enough to hope that there was no one in the multiverse who could repair Razz’s jaw, hand or left leg. Fell had taken away something as dear to Razz as he had taken from Fell.

Fell was beyond angry. Which led to a new development. His short temper plus cruel world meant the streets of snowdin were empty besides some extra dust of the poor fools who had been a little too late to clue in on the captain's mad mood.

 **“Oh For The Love Of Asgore’s Star Damned Balls!”** Fell cursed at the sight waiting for him at his house. **“What In The Hell Do You Want, Slim?”**

“You crippled my bro" Slim growled his usual stutter gone. Fell sneered.

 **“You Are Lucky I Left The Brat Alive At All.”** Fell retorted, fully planning to walk past the moody skeleton into his house.

“He is _MY SANS._ what in the hell makes you I would look the other way on what you did to him anymore than you would if it was your brother!” Slim snarled, stepping between Fell and his house. “You fucked him up so bad he was forced out of the royal guard! He busted his ass to get in!”

 **“He Should Have Thought About That Before Crossing Me. How the Hell Did He Expect Me To React? Just Roll Over And Take It Like You Do?”** Fell growled, grabbing Slim by the front of the shirt. **“If You Came Here For A Fight Slim, That's Not A Very Bright Idea. I  W I L L  P U T  Y O U  I N  T H E  G O U N D.”**

Fear flashed in Slims eyelights as Fell’s own eyes went dark.

 **“Look Slim"** Fell growled stepping forwards and slamming the other skeleton into the side of the house. Several red bones summoned behind him pointing at Slim’s chest.

 **“I Have Never Had Any Personal Complaints About You. Never Felt The Need To Quarrel With You, And I Would Like To Keep It That Way.”** Fell explained in a cold voice. One of attacks moved forward and pressed against Slim’s sternum. **“I Am Sorry You Have To Deal With That Little Shit-Lord But He Took Something From Me, He Stole Away My Chance With Blue. His Power, His Abilities, Taking Those Away Was The Only Way To Get Even. Because Let's Be Frank, If I Had Done To You What I Had Done To Him Instead He Would Have Looked Down His Nose At You And Said You Had Earned It For Being So Pathetic.”**

Slim bared his fangs at Fell but said nothing to argue Fell’s point.

**“Look This Is Between Me And Your Brother. If He Wants A Second Round With Me, I Would Oh So Gladly Give Him One. But Otherwise Why Don’t We Count The Fact He’s Alive As A Large Token Of Respect For You? Unless You Want Me To Mess You Up Like I Did Him?”**

Before Slim could reply his eyelights flickered in fear. Behind the two skeleton’s a new voice joined in.

 **“Heya Slim, Whatcha doin with my Bro?”** Red asked walking up behind them. Slim whimpered at the manic glint in Red’s eyes as he approached.

 **“He Was Just Leaving. Right Slim?”** Fell asked and skeleton nodded quickly. Fell let the other go and smirked as he scampered back to the shed. **“Can I Say I Enjoy The Fact They Are Terrified Of You?”**

 **“Gezz Boss yer complimentin me. Don't know what to say.”** Red replied.

 **“You Could Just Keep Your Trap Shut.”** Fell offered. The two looked at each other for a moment before cranking up with laughter and heading inside.

 

Fell and Red were sitting in the kitchen. Fell was cooking dinner while his brother was building a house of cards. The silence in the air might have made any other monster uncomfortable but it was a welcome sound for the Fell brothers. Their home was never quiet before they had met the other skeletons. They were constantly yelling and cursing at each other. Silence was truly golden to the Fell brother.

 

_Knock knock! Knock!_

 

The fell brothers exchanged a curious look with each other. Neither of them were expecting anyone. So who was at their door. Fell wordlessly put down the cheese grater and headed for the door. Red turned to face the door but didn't get up.

 **“Who’s There!”** Fell growled low and menacing. A few moments passed and the only sound he heard was a faint shuffling on his porch. **“Identify Yourself Or I Will Dust You!”**

“EEEP! F-FELL IT'S ME!” A familiar voice cried. Fell blinked unsure of what to do. He could not be hearing right. He couldn't be! Why would Blue be here? Fell froze unsure of how to take this. If Blue was here to chew him out for drugging him Fell might snap and hurt Blue. And he certainly didn't want to put more hope into Blue thinking Fell might be innocent. None of the others did.

“FELL.” Blue called again and Fell made a snap decision. He turned on his heels and went upstairs. He was not dealing with this shit twice in one day. Slim had already worn out his patience for today.

Red sighed once he heard Fell’s bedroom door slam. He climbed to his feet and ambled over to the door.

 **“The hell do you want Blue?”** Red growled in his usual quiet and low voice, ever his brother’s opposite. Blue shuffled a step back as he started at this dark version of Sans. Red was less than pleased to see the little skeleton.

 **“I swear if you're here to hurt my brother"** Red’s eyelights went out. **“Y o u ‘ l l  h a v e a b a d  t i m e. I don't care if you want to fight him or lecture him. I won't ha-"**

“NONONO! RED IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. I SWEAR. I WOULD NEVER HURT FELL. I PROMISE. I JUST WANT TO TALK.” Blue cut him off shaking his head. “PLEASE I JUST NEED TO TALK WITH HIM. PLEASE.”

Red eyed the little skeleton before sidestepping to let him. **“Fine, I’ll go get him. Wait on the couch.”**

Blue sat on the couch and watched as Red blimped from sight. The little skeleton shuffled on the couch nervously. His brother was going to be furious when he found out where Blue had gone. He had lied and said he was hanging out with Rus today.

Hopefully Stretch wouldn't check on him soon.

His head snapped up when he heard the bedroom door open. Fell and Red walked out of the room. Both skeletons looked guarded and more than a little angry. Blue climbed to his feet when Fell stopped halfway down the stairs. The dark skeleton's nose was crinkled as though he smelled something rather foul.

 **“What Do You Want Blue?”** Fell demand briskly. Blue deflated a little on himself.

“I . . . I WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU HADN'T COME TO CHECK ON ME. NOT EVEN ONE.” Blue admitted looking at the floor.

 **“If I Even Tried Stepping Near You I Would Have To Dust That Dim Witted Brother Of Yours. He Swore He Would Kill Me If I Tried So Much As Looking At You.”** Fell snarled, crossing his arms. **“And If That’s Not A Good Enough Reason To Avoid You Guys, Being Accused Of Drugging You Would Be Another."**

“BUT YOU DIDN'T DO IT!” Blue protested. Fell blinked his eyelights widening in surprise.

 **“Wh-What Did You Say?”** Fell asked certain he had miss heard the little skeleton.

“I SAID YOU DIDN'T DO IT. YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, NOT TO ME. YOU'RE A GOOD SKELETON. FELL I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DRUGGED ME.” Blue said relaxing when saw Fell’s expression soften a little. “I MUST HAVE NOT BEEN WATCHING MY DRINK CLOSE ENOUGH BEFORE I HAD YOU WATCH IT. IT WASN'T YOU. I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN TO BELIEVE THAT.”

 **“You Really Think I’m Innocent?”** Fell echoed quietly. He dropped his arms and shook his head. **“I Was Sure You Would Believe The Same Story Everyone Else Did. I Thought You Were Going To Hate Me.”**

“NEVER FELL. I … UMM I LIKE YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER HATE YOU.”

Fell blinked and walked over to the little Blue Skeleton and leaned down a little. **“You’re Not Just Telling Me This To Fuck Me Over Later. You Honestly Mean It?”**

“OF COURSE FELL. I WOULD NEVER PLAY THAT KIND OF TRICK.” Blue promised looking Fell in the eyes. The dark skeleton looked Blue over before smiling slightly.

**“I’m Glad. Now If Only The Others Believed Me.”**


End file.
